


a minor distraction

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Combinatorics, F/M, Humor, Long-Suffering Jack, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack should have realized that their first threesome would get off track. Because of math, no less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a minor distraction

Jack managed to pull away from kissing them. As he caught his breath, he said, "Maybe we should talk before we.... I mean this is not... the usual... I mean I don't even know how many positions there are for the three of us."

Sam tilted her head. "Well, at least 27."

"Only 27?" Daniel said. 

Sam nodded. "Well, I'm counting total positionings of three people in sexual contact-- obviously if I were to include all permutations of who went where for any given position--"

"That would be six times as many," Daniel agreed. 

Jack had to interrupt: "More sex, less math please."

Sam and Daniel looked at each other. 

"One second," Sam said, and she and Daniel continued to debate the proper way to determine the most accurate count.

Jack just sighed and lay back on the pillow. He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on lj for the prompt Stargate SG1, Jack/Sam/Daniel, getting organised


End file.
